Pillow Fight
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian get into a pillow fight.


_**A/N:** So the second submission submitted for my one word drabble challenge was "pillow fight" submitted by anonymous. It's technically 2 words but it's all good. Once again, this turned into a fic and a fluff. I have to admit, writing SeBlaine pillow fight was harder than I thought! If you like this fic, please review and rec it. Also, I have a tumblr account where I talk about my other SeBlaine WIP and post my SeBlaine drabbles. I'd be honored if you can follow me there. You can find me at Tumblr under the name "**rykerstrom**". Thanks and enjoy!_

* * *

PILLOW FIGHT

Blaine sensed it coming before he even saw it. He brought up his pillow swiftly and diverted the blow at the last second. What he didn't expect though, was the fact that Sebastian actually had two pillows on hand. The second pillow smacked him right on the side of the head.

"Oof!" Blaine almost fell over from the force of the hit. Thank goodness it was soft.

"Sorry, was that too much?" Sebastian looked concerned. Blaine threw a small cushion at him in response, which Sebastian promptly dodged.

Taking advantage of the temporary divergence, Blaine grabbed the pillow closest to him and resumed his attack, aiming for Sebastian's torso.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Sebastian tried to block Blaine's advancement, putting up his arms in defense as he searched for a spare pillow to fight back.

"Yes, I can. You weren't paying attention!" Blaine managed to smack Sebastian right on the chest. "You snooze, you lose!"

Blaine loved pillow fights, but it wasn't something that he had done often as a child. There was a bit of an age gap between Blaine and Cooper, which meant that often times when Blaine was interested in certain games, Cooper had long outgrew them. And for as long as Blaine could remember, his brother never seemed interested in pillow fights anyway, as he seemed to consider the activity to be too childish.

"Take this!" Sebastian had managed to get his hand on a pillow that had fallen onto the carpet. He brought it up and struck Blaine in the hips.

"That's below the belt!"

"That was on your hips." Sebastian argued. "Come on, take it like a man."

"I'll have you know, Mr. Smythe, that I shall win this pillow fight!" Blaine declared melodramatically. It was times like these that made him forget about the stress of the world. Never in his life had he thought that Sebastian would be up for childish games like pillow fights.

"Mr. Smythe's my dad." Sebastian corrected and followed it up with another hit.

The pillow had landed squarely on Blaine's shoulder, almost throwing him off balance.

"That was for calling me 'Mr. Smythe'." Sebastian grabbed two cushions from the chair, now armed with two items in his hands. "I-" a smack landed on Blaine's arm. "Am-" the cushion hit Blaine on the leg. "Not-" Blaine blocked the next blow with his own pillow. "Old!" Blaine retaliated with his own feather light weapon.

"Geez, Sebastian! You hit hard!" Blaine tried to brush a loose curl away from his eyes. "This is a game, not an actual fight."

Blaine was a bit out of breath by this point. They had been playing for at least an hour now. It was actually quite fun.

"It's all about stealth and tactic!" Sebastian declared triumphantly. "I'll have you know that you're facing off with the pillow fight champion of the world."

Blaine burst out laughing at that. It was both ridiculous and endearing at once to see Sebastian act this way.

"Well then, is that all you've got?" Blaine countered in a false accent and tipped his chin up in mock defiance. "Oh champion of the world, I challenge you, to this epic pillow fight of the century! Whoever goes down first loses."

"To the victor go the spoils?"

"To the victor go the spoils." Blaine grinned. It was fun to speak and act this way for a change, to be goofy and ridiculous while not having to worry about what others might think.

"Challenge accepted, my good sir." Sebastian nodded his head and extended his hand in an exaggerated manner. "Let us shake on it, shall we?"

"Yes, shake on it we shall."

Blaine was about to take Sebastian's hand when he saw the smirk on Sebastian's face. He hardly had time to react before Sebastian withdrew his hand and launched a series of fluff attack on him. While Blaine was pretty sure Sebastian only had two pillow on him, but he might as well have eight. It was difficult enough for Blaine to block Sebastian's attack, let alone trying to launch an offense.

"You're going to pay for this, Sebastian!" Blaine backed away as he tried to fend off the pillow assaults. "We were supposed to shake on this."

"A fight is never a gentleman's game, Blaine." Sebastian squeezed the pillow in his hands. "Ready or not, here I come!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Blaine looked to his right and found what he needed. He picked up the body pillow and swung it at Sebastian.

"Ow, shit!" Sebastian had his hand over his nose. "I think my nose is bleeding. "

"Oh no! I'm so sorry!" Surely he didn't hit Sebastian that hard? It was a body pillow.

" Dammit, Blaine! Are you trying to pummel me to death?"

"Let me see that." Blaine sincerely hoped he didn't accidentally break Sebastian's nose. He was pretty sure he did not hit Sebastian that hard. "I'm so sor- Whoa!"

Blaine fell over onto the bed when the cushion caught him in the face. He wasn't hit hard at all, but the element surprise had caught him off guard.

"Gotcha!" Sebastian was on him in an instant, looking triumphant.

"Cheater! This isn't fair!" In spite of his defeat, Blaine was relieved to know that Sebastian was all right. "I demand a rematch!"

"I won and that's that." His boyfriend grinned down at him, sea-green eyes twinkling with a glint of mischief. "Besides, all's fair in love and war."

"Which one is this then?" Blaine asked, feeling a little breathless. Whether it was due to the pillow fight or Sebastian's close proximity, he did not know.

"Do you even need to ask?" Blaine closed his eyes as Sebastian leaned in for a kiss. "Of course it's both."

"Good answer." Blaine squirmed as Sebastian mouthed a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Claiming my spoils," Sebastian murmured against Blaine's neck. "You."

"I still want a rematch."

"Later." Sebastian slipped one hand inside the waistband of Blaine's pants. "Because right now, I'm gonna rock your world."

Blaine could feel all of his resolve crumbling when he felt Sebastian's fingers.

"All right," Blaine agreed. "Later then."

The rematch could always wait.

(END)


End file.
